


Hand-Jive

by Devilc



Category: Tigerland
Genre: M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paxton and Bozz make good use of a rare private moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand-Jive

**Author's Note:**

> Such a wonderfully slashy movie ....

See, there's not kissing going on because of Bozz's split lip. Just the gust of his warm breath as he's panting against Paxton's chest, both of them, hands working furiously, 'cause they've only got about 5 minutes to get this done ...

... and isn't that funny considering how badly Bozz is trying to get himself and anybody else he can figure out a loophole for out of the army? And getting caught like this, trousers to mid-thigh, hands in each other's shorts, jacking like mad, that would be a one way trip out the door.

But shit, if you're going to get kicked out, it should be for a real reason, not just because you've given a hard-up (pun intended) buddy a bit of ease, right?

This wasn't queer faggot shit between him and Bozz, because, man, women. Snatch-hounds from the word go, the both of them. If Bozz was going to get them kicked out, it was going to be for a real, legit reason, not a homo lie.

Except Bozz is so sneaky and shifty, Paxton half expects Sgt. Thomas to come through the door any second now, but he still doesn't think Bozz would pick a way like this to get them out. But that uncertainty, man, it's putting such an edge on this.

He comes so hard his knees buckle for a split second.

It's really not faggot shit. It's 'cause sometimes it's not better to get a handjob from yourself. It's 'cause it's good to reach out and touch someone.

Two guys. An act of friendship. Nothing more.

(Except when it isn't. Except for right now when for once Bozz isn't working an angle, when his eyes are open and a bit soft.)

But Paxton doesn't have time for that, not here, not now, zip, button, a quick exam to make sure that all is good and there are no stains anywhere  'cause, God, Sgt Thomas would be on that like white on rice  and Bozz's eyes gleam like agates once again and he's got his patented smirk back on his face.

The one that Paxton wishes he could pull off.


End file.
